


Rumor Has It

by therapybegins



Series: Into The Stars [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins
Summary: Jyn reflects on rumors, her team, and the life she built for herself.





	Rumor Has It

Jyn was sitting atop a cargo crate in the hanger, munching on bread and soup she smuggled from the mess hall and watching Cassian and Bodhi work in tandem to fix their light freighter, Stardust. She swung her legs, listening to the thud-thud-thud of her boots hitting the crate, and thought about the rumors currently going around the base. Specifically, she thought about the rumors going around about herself.

_I heard that Erso took on a Rancor by herself. - No that was Skywalker. But I heard that she and Solo are having an affair. Oh Force, what if she gets pregnant?_

Jyn liked that one, since it was based on a small, old truth, but it still made her and Cassian laugh about it later.

_I heard Erso’s pregnant with Solo’s baby. - No way. She’s all over Andor and Rook. It has to be one of theirs. She shares a cabin with Andor, you know. - Yeah, but do you see how many missions she does with Solo?_

Jyn absentmindedly rested her hand over her belly and took another bite out of her bread. Maybe someday for a baby, but right now would be too much. She had too many missions flying around the galaxy and was busy planning fights.

_Did you hear? Erso was taken to the medical ward to get tested for disease. She whored herself for her last mission. Can you believe that? - What? Why? We don’t do that here? - She said she did “what had to be done” and acted like it didn’t bother her. Can you believe that? I bet she whored herself before she came here and that’s why she went back to that._

Jyn told that one to Cassian and Bodhi as soon as she had the opportunity. She laughed about it, and had to reassure them that she wasn’t upset about it. She liked rumors and she knew that Cassian valued them too, but sometimes he got overprotective when it came to the members of Rogue One. “Relax, Cass,” she had whispered into his ear. “If no one knows the truth about us, we’ll be safer.”

The next day, one of the privates in the crew she was putting together confronted her about it. He was human, short, and had a stocky build, but he was green. His eyes were filled with anger when he spat the words at her. “You sold yourself?”

“I did what had to be done,” Jyn said, eyes hard as granite and unforgiving. She tried not to let her body tense, but was ready for a fight if he tried something.

His chest puffed out. “I won’t take orders from a whore.”

Jyn arched a scarred eyebrow at the private. Her first instinct was to shoot him; her second to punch him in the nose. She opted for the action she knew would command respect, and have the added bonus of not being benched from her project. “In that case, private, I’ll have you transferred. I need my team to trust each other, otherwise we’re all dead. Anyone else have complaints?”

Cassian quirked a small smile at her from her side and, when no one else said anything, began barking out orders. The group of now nine had then begun jogging along the perimeter of the base for the first kilometer of their obstacle course.

_Kriff, General Organa made the Council give Erso’s team a ship! We can’t afford that! We need every ship we have to fight the Imps. - Shut your face. I know that ship’s for some tactical team. You’re just jealous you’re not on it. - That’s banthashit and you know it. Dessi says she’s been taking groups of ten through obstacle courses all week, each group full of different people. Says she’s recruiting fifty. Air and Ground can’t take a blow like that. - Hey, moof-milker, it wouldn’t have been approved if that was the case._

That was one rumor that was too close to the truth, and worked with Cassian to stretch the details. The kid was mostly right, his information only wrong on her numbers, which was a goal of hers, but she had to remove her team from public base knowledge. Now people thought she was a combat instructor, which suited her fine.

Cassian suggested the rotating roster for their obstacle run so they could pick out possible members for their team. Then they could test out the candidates by going on unrelated missions together. The members participated in other events as well, but the majority of their missions were on Stardust. Only people who had the highest level of clearance knew about the true nature of Stardust’s combat spy missions. Most assumed she was strictly smuggling and rescue.

Jyn refocused on her boys in front of her, admiring the display of strength that Cassian usually had covered with a jacket. Today, though, he was only in his tunic and old, slightly too small pants that allowed for fantasies to start in Jyn’s mind.

Jyn jumped off her crate and walked over to rest her hand on Cassian’s furthest hip and her chin on his shoulder. She didn’t mind the grease and sweat on his shirt getting on her face, though the smell was unpleasant (she’d been in much worse states of cleanliness).

Cassian lowered his arms and turned to face her slowly, allowing her to readjust her body on his. It was a testament to how much she trusted him that she rested with her blind eye facing him. The reminder of her trust surprised him sometimes and filled his chest with warmth.

She gave him a soft smile and leaned up on her toes to give him a kiss. “I love you,” she said, surprising Cassian and Bodhi at her display of affection. She only ever did that in the privacy of her cabin or their ship.

Cassian wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. “I love you, too,” he whispered into her ear.


End file.
